Full Throttle
by Faberry-n-Rizzlesgal
Summary: Jo and Flack aren't on call at night. They spend a nice night watching a movie. What happens? Jo/Flack this is romantic as heck worth the read


**Full Throttle...**

**Summary: Jo and Flack aren't on call at night. They spend a nice night watching a movie. What happens? Jo/Flack this is romantic as heck worth the read**

_**Disclaimer: I dont own CSI NY and I was MIA with watching all last season (I only watched like the first 4 becuz i didnt have ondemand anymore nd I always missed it), but now I'm back baby XD **_

* * *

><p>Every Friday night Don Flack and Jo Danville had off from work. Recently they have been chilling together at Don's place watching movies, but tonight the vibe of the room felt a little more romantic in a way. Jo picked out the movie Miss Congeniality.<p>

At first it was Don was complained, "Why do we have to watch this? We get enough of this at work."

"Because you let me pick the movie."

"Well, it's the last time I let you do that."

"Oh I think I can convince you of ways to let me pick again."

"Oh really? And what does that happen to be?"

"That will have to wait until later," Jo smirked and turned on the movie. He wrapped his arm around her and scooted to her as close as possible. Jo continuously glanced at Don watching the movie and he had a smile on his face.

"I knew you liked this... you have a thing for Sandra don't you?"

"No I don't."

"Oh really, then why are you starting to drool?" she asked with a smile.

"I'm not drooling."

She reached up and ran her finger over Don's lips and showed him, "I think this my dear sweet Detective is classified as drool," she winks and wiped it on his sleeve.

"Oh really?" he poked her side. "And why'd you wipe it on me anyways?"

Jo shrugged playfully and then turned her attention back to the movie. Don smirked as she was into the movie his hand slid the hem of her shirt up and his fingers ran over her skin.

She couldn't help but notice her cheeks becoming flushed, and Don noticed it too.

"Are you blushing?" Don grinned.

"No, why would you say that?"

"Yeah you are, trust me babe I can tell."

"So I'm your babe now?" Jo teased.

"Maybe," he whispered in her ear. "I can call you that right?"

"Maybe," she replied back with a smirk.

"You're beautiful," he looked into her eyes, and also saw her lick her lips.

"Well you're pretty handsome youself," she admitted and that made Don smile get even wider.

He placed one hand on Jo's cheek, his thumb caressing it softly.

"Would you object if I kissed you right now?" Don asked slowly getting close to her lips.

"There is only one way to find out," Jo leaned in closer, tilting her head to the side, Don did the same and smiled when Jo's soft lips were placed on his, in a slow, soft kiss.

It lasted about a minute and then Don pulled back for air.

"I think that is the softest kiss I have ever felt."

"It was pretty amazing Don."

"Can I kiss you again?"

"Oh Don, you never have to ask," she smiled and kissed him again in a more forceful kiss then last time.

"I think I love you Jo," Don stated softly.

"I think I love you too Don," she whispered.

"Well what does that mean?"

"That means," she starts, she undoes his tie and started to slowly unbutton his shirt... "It's time to prove to you," she threw his tie and shirt to the floor, she softly sent kisses down his neck. "How much I love you."

"Well then we have to do it properly babe," he reached for the remote to shut off the movie and stood up, grasping at her hand.

He walked her slowly to the bedroom, before you knew it lips were connected in a heated passion and clothes were thrown about. Don lowered Jo down to the bed and crawled on top of her as he entered her slowly. And they started their first sexual union together, and they would make sure it wouldn't be the last.

**The End.**

* * *

><p><em><strong>Okay YAY I can't get enough of JoFlack actionn this was AMAZINGLY AWESOME and i barely say that about my work... hope it's okay I let them have sex in this fic, even if you didn't get to see it. If you want more Jo/Flack stories just ask and review and you shall recieve :)**_


End file.
